


【GGAD】Sacrifice 9（使女au/垃圾ABO/带球跑/破镜重圆）

by Shyuka



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyuka/pseuds/Shyuka
Summary: Summary：中年熟妇在年少时和德国恋人分道扬镳，在恋人不知情的情况下，自己生下了孩子并独自抚养他长大。战争爆发后，起义军占领了西欧，未婚产子的他被抓去充当所谓的“使女”。然后他发现，被安排到的家庭里的大主教是孩子他爸。





	【GGAD】Sacrifice 9（使女au/垃圾ABO/带球跑/破镜重圆）

**Author's Note:**

> 更新通知/玩耍唠嗑群：753572607，欢迎来耍

Albus再次睁开眼睛，看到的是一片刺目的灯光，暖黄色，像日光一样大块地倾泻下来，未经过融化和分解，便碎裂成无数晃眼的光晕，照得本该昏暗的房间亮如白昼。他的眼睛因此酸胀不已，甚至在眼角处渗出了泪水。即便如此，他还是能从天花板的装饰依稀分辨出他并不在自己的房间里。

然后他闻到了Alpha信息素的味道。雪松的气息包裹着琥珀与麝香的香味，浓郁得似乎能顺着鼻腔充斥体内，匍匐过血肉，挑动他灵魂的末梢，让他全身战栗不已。

他已经很久没有闻到过这个味道了，过了这么多年，它还是能让他像笼中困兽一样躁动不安。

他的意识已经开始涣散，突如其来的情热的灼烧让他难受不已。

Albus只记得自己是被Sarah扶进了主教的卧室，他面红耳赤、脚步踉跄，像一个醉酒的人，进门后便瘫倒在床上，浑身无力。他感觉自己就像那个被父亲留在了祭台的、一无所知的以撒。

“我很抱歉，Ofgellert。”Sarah俯下身，用准备好的布条捆住了使女的双手，她的动作娴熟且灵巧，不消片刻就将他固定在床上。

这就是主教夫人的替代品了，Albus感受着布条柔软的触感，迷迷糊糊地想着。

但他已经无暇顾及别的事情，因为Omega的生理本能让他身上每个细胞都在叫嚣着一场酣畅淋漓的性事。道德、理性、情感……这些附加物都被他抛在了脑后，他被原始的欲望支配。浓郁的Alpha信息素诱发了他更凶猛的情潮，他甚至能感受到湿热黏腻的体液从下身渗出，濡湿了白色的被单。

Albus咬紧唇，想要抑制呻吟，但隐忍而细碎的闷哼仍然从唇齿间不断逸出，在空旷宽敞的房间里显得清晰无比。

如果他有力气抬头环顾整个房间，他能够看到两位绿衣马大正站在窗边，低着头沉默不语。司机则站在角落，低头盯着自己的皮鞋，习惯性地抿着唇。

脚步声响起，是主教进入了房间。他目不斜视地走到桌旁，从口袋里掏出钥匙，开启了装帧华丽的包铜皮箱，从里面拿出了一本烫金包边、硬皮封面的《圣经》——为了防止失窃，书籍这一危险的可燃物必须锁在箱子里。再加上，在基列国，除了主教这些行政人员，其他人是不允许阅读的。哪怕是《圣经》，使女也只能通过他人之口的转述来获知耶和华的教诲——毕竟上帝的话语具有至高无上的权威，从他的唇舌中万物得以诞生。

Grindelwald打开书，轻咳了一声，然后开始了朗读，内容是上帝和亚当、上帝和诺亚以及拉结和利亚的故事，它们在红色感化中心时便经由晨间广播向使女反复灌输。

“……叫你不生育的是上帝，我岂能代替他做主呢？……有我的使女辟拉在这，你可以与她同房，使她生子在膝下，我便靠她也得子……利亚说，上帝给了我的后代，因为我把使女给了我丈夫。”Grindelwald的语速很快，以致一些词的发音含糊不清，不难发现他对此并没有太多的耐心，他甚至一直皱着眉。

读完最后一行句子，他合上书，厚重的《圣经》发出一声闷响，就像大门关闭的声音。

在主教结束了程序后，其他人退出了房间，偌大的空间里只能听到两道急促的呼吸，穿透干燥、冷冽的空气黏合在一起，纠缠得难舍难分。

Grindelwald走到床边，他俯视着床上的使女——平日里规整的红袍凌乱地散开，泛红的身体在单薄布料的遮掩下若隐若现。他的双手被束缚住，手腕处已经因为摩擦而出现了红痕。

他俯下身去，伸出双手握住了使女的手腕，两人的距离拉得极尽，他甚至能看到Albus额角渗出的细密的汗珠，还有几绺汗湿的红棕色头发搭在上面。

Albus吃力地睁开眼，看到了Grindelwald那张轮廓极深的脸。他的肤色显出病态的苍白，双眸中的神色晦暗不明，有某种强烈的情绪在涌动——这给了Albus一种错觉：他仿佛在经受巨大的、不为人知的痛苦。

虽然他们已经有二十年没有见面，但他对曾经的爱人并不陌生，因为他在这二十年里一直在收集刊登了关于Grindelwald信息的报纸和期刊——一开始是数年的销声匿迹，然后便是“野心家”之类的标签。从那些模糊不清的照片里，Albus发现他以前的Alpha参加过战争、贩卖过军火、甚至筹划和发动了许多场政变。他还剪下了那些照片，虽然最后它们都在壁炉里化为了灰烬。

爱人的面目只唤回了他半刻清醒的神智，Albus臣服于生理本能，不得纾解的欲望迫使他摩擦双腿、剐蹭床单，试图从中获取一星半点的快感。

空气中浓烈的雪松气息让他仿佛又回到了许多年前的夏天，于是他用颤抖的声音说：“Gellert，快进来——”

Grindelwald用一个吻堵住了他余下的哀求。

这个吻凶狠而用力，没有半点的温柔可言。Grindelwald顺势用舌头顶开了他的唇，长驱直入，逡巡过他口腔的每个角落，舔舐他的齿贝，暧昧的水声萦绕耳际。

同时Albus感到一股苦涩的味道在唇齿间弥漫开来，他很快意识到是Grindelwald将某种液体渡进了他的口中。

吻持续了很长时间，在Albus感到自己即将窒息的时候Grindelwald终于放开了他。Albus大口喘息着，如同溺水之人被救了上岸，疯狂地汲取着新鲜的空气。

 

Tbc.

 

*一脚急刹车_(:з」∠)_ （本来就是没有车的

车后面会有的，心急吃不了媳妇儿！

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER:虾饺


End file.
